This invention relates generally to golf gloves and more particularly to an improved golf glove having a pair of elongated pads arranged in parallel spaced relationship diagonally across the palm portion of the glove adjacent the finger portion to create a valley portion therebetween for receiving the handle of a golf club.
Various attempts have been made in the past to modify the conventional golf glove to facilitate and improve a golfer's grip on the handle of a golf club shaft. All of the modified golf gloves of the prior art however, have certain shortcomings which are believed to be resolved by the golf glove of the present invention. For example, the glove of Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,903 provided a single relatively small ridge across the palm of a glove for abutment with a golf club shaft to align the shaft relative to the wearer's hand. Likewise, Nunn U. S. Pat. No. 2,258,999 shows a golf glove modified to include on the palm portion a single pad elongated in a direction away from the golf club shaft. Whereas both gloves tend to orient the handle relative to the wearer's hand, the single protrusion provided on each glove is believed to provide insufficient constraint to achieve uniform proper alignment. Furthermore, whereas the pad of the Nunn glove is of a thickness to effect the grip on the handle, its short length produces a void adjacent the pad whereby the grip is weakened at that point. All of the above shortcomings are believed to be overcome by the novel glove construction of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved golf glove.
A further object is to provide a golf glove which effects a proper orientation of the golf club handle with respect to the wearer's hand.
A related object is to provide a golf glove which gives the wearer's wrist its proper orientation with respect to the golf club.
A further object is to provide a golf glove having a pair of pads which coact to improve the wearer's grip on a golf club.
Another object is to provide a golf glove having a pair of spaced-apart elongated pads which create a valley portion between them for receiving the handle of a golf club.
Finally, it is an object to provide an improved golf glove which is comfortable in use and efficient in operation.